


South park short stories and prompts

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: I'll be adding on as I go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: Just a place to put my small prompts and stories that I write on fighter's block. Might mainly be Tweek, Creek or Twyde





	1. Prompt- Stripe gets pregnant

Tweek looked down at the not so small guinea pig in his shaking hands, it seemed Stripe looked a bit different than last time he was at Craig’s house and he was trying to convince himself that the brown rodent was fine and not falling into a mysterious, deadly illness. “Jeez, w-what have you been feeding her, she’s getting fat."  
The black haired male scoffed at the comment and flipped Tweek off, offended that his boyfriend was insulting their guinea pig.  
"She was fine before I took her on that stupid play-date, which you insisted on, that she didn’t even like, she whined and hid in the corner for the majority of the time. Besides our daughter is beautiful no matter what."  
Craig made a show of covering the mammal's ears before stroking the brown animal’s head gently with his pointer finger as his brows furrowed. She was rather big, looking more like a circle than an guinea pig at this point.  
"M-maybe she's been stress eating? I do that sometimes."  
Tweak tried to offer a solution as to why Stripe was suddenly rounder than before but both knew that wasn't it and fell into silence as they thought about the situation. Unknown to them Craig’s little sister was watching them from the top of the stairs, she wanted to bug Craig and his boyfriend about making her some food but instead she ended up feeling annoyed watching the two clueless guys.  
"Fucking idiots.”  
Tweek jolted and let out a muffled shriek and Craig flipped Ruby off for startling the blond with her booming voice, it was obvious that she did it on purpose as she grinned down at them, feeling superior that she knew something that they didn't.  
“She’s pregnant, you two are so freaking stupid, just look at her, she looks ready to pop!"  
Blue-ish green eyes went wide and trained on the tallest male. "You let our daughter get knocked up?!”


	2. Prompt- Who gave you that black eye

“W-who gave you that black eye?”  
It came out as barely a whisper as Tweek gently wiped away the blood from his boyfriend’s face, cleaning cuts and trying not to look at the ugly, blooming patch or sick yellow and purple surrounding Craig’s left eye. The noirette took a deep breath through his nose as medicine stung his cut chin and split lip, he didn’t want to lie but he didn’t want to say what happened.   
“Does it really matter? I’m strong enough to handle it myself."   
Tweek’s lip twitched into a frown, he hated when Craig tried to work stuff out on his own, it made him feel like he was too weak to help and besides, he wanted to help as much as Craig helped him.  
"Of course it -ngh- matters."   
Tweek paused and pressed a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth where it wasn’t so busted up. "You remember grade school r-right? I’m not as weak as I look so don’t think you can’t rely on me."   
Craig’s forehead bumped the blond’s shoulder as he rested his head with a sigh. "It’s not that I think you aren’t strong, there is just nothing anyone can do to fix the situation so I don’t want you to know and just fret over it."   
Leaning down, Tweek kissed the top of Craig’s head with a hum before running his hands through the mop of black hair.   
"If we worked hard together we could, remember Korea? It t-turned out fine when it seemed like it would be so -gah!- awful."   
It still stressed him out to think about but of course it would have been a lot worse if he didn’t have Craig. The taller male lifted his head to give a small smile.  
"How about we make cupcakes Tweek? They always seem to save the day after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tempted to add another part to this where Tweek makes the cupcakes and slips poison into one to give to whoever punched Craig. The cupcakes save the day indeed lol

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! My tumblr is pastel-lilly-garden.tumblr.com, I'd love to be given more prompts and ideas to write about, and I might expand on these stories or add little extra chapters to them if enough people want me to ^^


End file.
